


Translation

by Musashden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: Curiosity got the better of him. Keith had listened to Lance rattle off in Spanish for nearly three weeks. He thought it was actually impressive that Lance could switch so easily between languages. He failed French at the Garrison twice. But Lance knew entire songs in his native tongue. Some times his sweet talk had a hint of his accent in it and it made Keith all… tingly. It was a little annoying that something as simple as a rolled ‘R’ or a ‘J’ pronounced like ‘H’ that riled him up. Keith wanted to know what Lance was saying. Which is what led to Keith recording them...First of hopefully many drabbles about Keith and Lance.





	Translation

Curiosity got the better of him. Keith had listened to Lance rattle off in Spanish for nearly three weeks. He thought it was actually impressive that Lance could switch so easily between languages. He failed French at the Garrison twice. But Lance knew entire songs in his native tongue. Some times his sweet talk had a hint of his accent in it and it made Keith all… tingly. It was a little annoying that something as simple as a rolled ‘R’ or a ‘J’ pronounced like ‘H’ that riled him up. Keith wanted to know what Lance was saying. Which is what led to Keith recording them. 

In hindsight he probably should’ve asked Lance if it was okay but if he knew he was being recorded he might act differently. He might hold back and he only spoke the language when he was completely uninhibited. The whole point was to get what ever he was screaming on tape and then run it through a translation program. So Keith set his hand-held to only record audio and managed to set it up by his bed before Lance got started ripping his clothes off. 

He got several different recordings just to make sure he got all the phrases Lance usually said. The program even listed them out by how often they came up in the audio. Lance’s most uttered sentence was ‘I love you’ and ‘I love that’. 

“Hmm…” Keith smiled when he read that. He found the audio clip and listened to Lance’s breathy adoration. Keith remembered him chanting it during a rather intense night. He had been grinding in deep and all Lance could do was cling to his shoulders. Something had come over them both and Keith remembered wanting as much skin on skin contact with Lance as he could get. He felt all warm and fuzzy when he realized Lance had been whispering ‘I love you’ in his ear all night. 

The next most used phrase was ‘just like that’. Followed by something akin to ‘hot damn’ and ‘easy’ or ‘go easy’. The list was pretty tame, at first. Just Lance saying he liked something or didn’t want it to end. 

“—are you listening to?” Keith jumped when he felt fingers on his ear. Lance plucked out his earbud. He whipped his head around just as Lance was putting it in his ear to listen. An odd look came over his face when he realized it wasn’t music. It wasn’t a book-on-tape. Half of it wasn’t even words. He blushed a little when he realized it was a ‘sex soundtrack’ and grinned ear to ear when he realized it was his own voice coming out of the headphones. “Keith… you little pervert.” 

“I can explain.” He said quickly. 

“If you wanted to hear me screaming you could’ve just...“ Lance made a lewd gesture - shoving his forearm through his fist and moving it back and forth rapidly. Keith just started at him - was that supposed to be jerking off or fisting?

“I wanted to translate what you were saying.” 

“Again, you could’ve just asked.” Lance chuckled as he absently played with the curl of hair near Keith’s ear. 

“You wouldn’t have told me all of it.” 

“Try me.” Lance said. “There’s nothing I’ve said that will make me blush.” 

“Ok… ‘I love your cock, Keith’.” 

“Well that’s just a true statement - I do love your cock.” Lance shrugged. “It’s your best feature. I love sucking it, I love riding it, I love it when you rub it between my thighs...” Lance reached for Keith’s crotch but he smacked his hand away without even looking.

“Fuck me—

“Um duh!” Lance said. “See previous where I just said I love riding you.”

“Fuck me through this mattress. Fuck me up. Fuck me harder… daddy?” 

“You are older than me.” 

“Destroy my guts.” Lance coughed when he seemed to choke on nothing. “Cum inside of me. Cum so deep inside of me I can gargle your joy juice. Pump my ass full. My ass is yours - you say that one like a hundred times.” Keith pointed out. 

“Umm—“ 

“Your cock is right on my spot, I’m going to cum. Keith, your fat cock feels so good. Keith, your cock is hot. Fat monster cock breaking my little brown ass wide open.” 

“How many times could I have possibly said that?” Lance asked. 

“According to this thing like… forty times. You also call me ‘daddy’ a disturbingly large amount.” Keith answered as he shifted in his seat. 

“Do you have a boner?” 

“This is pretty racy.” Keith said. 

“Racy? Who says ‘racy’? Are you sixty? Say it’s hot AF, that it’s making you wet or something. Don’t talk like an old detective show.” 

“Keith, this is how I want to die, so hard it almost hurts, your lips on my tits and your slick dick jammed up me so far I can almost taste you—“ Keith jumped when Lance slid his hand up his thigh and cupped him. 

“That sounds like a great way to go.” Lance whispered right in his ear. Keith tried to keep a straight face. His ears were a not-so-secret weak spot. Tickling, kissing, licking, sucking, breathing on them or even having someone look at them made Keith melt. His favorite type of videos were ASMRs. Lance’s voice had made him hard. Even the slightly grainy recording of his slurred moaning was better than actually seeing video.

Lance looked at the list and smirked. “Y’know I really like hearing all the dirty stuff I say in your voice. Say… this one.” 

“I’m gonna—“ Keith bit his bottom lip when Lance shoved his tongue in his ear. “I gonna nut so hard I’m gonna end up in another dimension.” 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Keith snorted. “That’s awful, yes okay. That one is embarrassing.”


End file.
